Percy, the abused boy
by Emily1213
Summary: Percy, had been abused for 12 years by Gabe, since he was five, and now on his 16th birthday he is allowed to go to school and meets a certain, Annabeth chase. He is an immediate hit with the girls and makes an enemy in the first lesson. Will anyone find out about his life? And what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

"You little freak! You made it the WRONG way!" He grabbed a knife from the kitchen draw and slashed a line down the boys cheek. The boy coughed, as well as he could through his gag, "how can you make a peanut butter sand which the wrong way?" The boy choked out. (I know it's been used before, PEANUT BUTTER!) "you just can" and he sliced further into the wound on the boys cheek. "Now go make me another one!" He yelled. "But you ate all the bread" whisper the shaking boy. "Then go get some more." He got up and was about to walk away but the boy said "you'll have to untie me then" like this was obvious. He slapped the boy on the same cheek as the gash and undid the knot. "Don't ever speak to me like that again, oh and don't try sneak off il find you!" The boy shudder and headed for the door.

The little five year old took a step outside. It was the anniversary of his mothers death. Two years ago when he was three, his step-father, Gabe had been abusing him, more than ever. His mum had seen what Gabe was doing and had a fight with Gabe, which ended in her death, the knife through her chest. Gabe had kicked his mother aside and, not bothering to wipe it clean he had struck him again and again. Ever since that day, he wasn't allowed to go to school, or pre-school. He wandered down to the corner shop and bought two loaves if bread, some chocolate and three large jars of peanut butter. When he arrived back home he saw his sleeping step-father. He set to work, making the sandwich, which went like this:

GABES ULTIMATE PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICH RECIPE:

Ingredients:

Three large peanut butter jars

Two loaves of bread

One bar of chocolate

One slice of bread, which a quarter of a jar of peanut butter on top grate some chocolate onto it, another slice another quarter more chocolate, another slice another quarter more chocolate , another slice another quarter more chocolate. Repeat the process again and then once more. Make sure you lick clean the rest of the jar.

He walked over to Gabe and said "sir" loudly, he woke with a start. "What did you wake me for, you little woos?" He coward beneath his step-fathers look. " I made you're sandwich" and pointed to the plate on the side. "Good little brat." And slapped him again. "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM" he sauntered over to the bed and prepared himself for the worse. Gabe strolled in a while later and began taking down his jeans.

Percy pov

I awoke, shaking. It was my sixteenth birthday.i never got anything for my birthday, apart form a larger beating than usual, but I was going to start school, this meant I was not going to be tortured round the clock, I was nervous. My birthday was September the 5th (yes I know his real birthday is august 18) and it landed on the day before school, but I wasn't allowed to start until after the first week still it was something to look forward to. I couldn't wait. "BRAT" came a voice from the living room. I walked out my room and into the main room of our apartment. The place was worse then usual. Blood stains patterned the walls and numerous beer bottles littered the red which was once blue, you could just still see small patches of it. Just. "Clean this up" I knew what was coming, If I didn't do it. I scraped away all the fragments of glass and dusted and cleaned all day, while Gabe punched and hit me. I was finished at 5 o clock in the evening. I had started at 9, yes my house really was that bad. "Come hear you little brat" I jumped to my feet. I had a black belt in judo. But I knew, deep down I was no match for Gabe and his sidekicks. His friends leroy and chad grabbed me and tied my hands behind my back and my ankles together. They left and i was left on the floor until Gabe came out the kitchen. "Good" he sighed and picked me up as if I weighed nothing. It was true I was only 8 stone, but I was still conscious about my weight. He gagged me and threw me down on my bed. I made a muffled cry and I shook my heat, trying desperately to free my hands. I tried to ignore him, but it was hard when he was on top of mye, kissing me. I knew this was wrong, for more than one reason, he was my step-dad, he was a guy and I was and it's was forced. Gabe bit down on my lip and I tasted blood, but I knew what would happen if I didn't comply, I slowly moved my mouth with his and closed my eyes. This went on for another four hours. Until he finally got off me. "You're a great kisser jackson" he smirked and headed out the door, pulling his boxer shorts up. I lay there, my hands now free, but not bothering to try escape. It was impossible. The next day, I watched kids going to school, so I decided to go out, Gabe was at work. So I had a few hours to myself. It was midday and I was walking past the school when a police car pulled up beside me. "Hey kid! What are you doing out of school" the man in it asked, "I em," I had to think of a reason, fast "I'm, er homeschooled" the man realised his eyebrows. "You're cheek alright kid?" I nodded and turned away, Gabe had opened up the gash this morning. "Come with me lad, il patch you up" I gratefully climbed into the warm car and looked around. "So kid, whats you're name?" I hesitated. "Erm, percy jackson" he looked confused. "We keep, a list of homeschooled kids, and I'm sure I've never seem your name on it" I shrugged we walked into the station and he got a bandage, Medicine and some anti-septic. I winced as he dabbed the anti-septic on my cheek. "It's alright boy, how did you get this anyway?" I was stumped, "I erm was chopping some, er, potatoes and the knife slipped and I accidentally cut myself." It was a lame excuse but I hoped it would suffice, the man didn't look convinced. "Well there you go son, all better, try not to cut yourself again, keep safe." I laughed, but quickly stifled it. "I mean, er, il be ok" that's what I always say, when I know I won't be.

Police officers pov.

I was on my daily rounds, checking the that the town was safe, when I saw a boy, who looked about 15 or 16 walking down the path. He should be in school. I took out my list of homeschooled kids and checked it. When the boy told me his name, I would know. "Hey kid, what are you doing out of school?" I yelled pulling up beside him. He stopped, and I could tell he was thinking, hard. "Em, I'm homeschooled" he said I didn't for one second believe him. "Your cheek alright kid?" I asked suspiciously, "come with me lad, il patch you up" I tried to sound kind and not curious. He smiled gratefully and climbed into the seat beside me, it wasn't far to the station. "So, kid, what's your name?" I asked, repeating the names on the list inside my head. "Erm, percy jackson." He said dully I tried not to sound anxious. "We keep, a list of homeschooled kids, and I'm sure I've never seem your name on it" he shrugged, we walked into the station. The boy winced as I dabbed anti-septic onto his cheek. "It's alright boy, how did you get this anyway?" I asked I could almost se the cogs turning in his brain. "I erm was chopping some, er, potatoes and the knife slipped and I accidentally cut myself." He lied. "Well there you go son, all better, try not to cut yourself again, keep safe" I said after bandaging his cheek he laughed, and tried to hide it, at the mention of keeping safe. I was puzzled someone must have done it, a gang perhaps. "I mean, il er be ok" she stuttered. He walked out the station and headed home. That kid was a mystery, and I decided to keep an eye on him.

Percy pov.

Phew that was close, I didn't think he believed me how I got the cut though, it was a lame excuse. I sauntered back to my apartment and heard a breaking bottle. I gulped, I sold my key into the lock and opened the door. Gabe was red with fury,and smashing everything in sight. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YA LITTLE FREAK?" She shouted, spit flying in my face, "I went for a walk." I said calmly, I couldn't see Gabe's buddies so I figured I would be able to take on Gabe myself. I should have known where ever Gabe was, they would be near. "Leroy, Chad, c'mere" I felt my self shudder, they kept forward and bound my hands and ankles together, they carried me to the bathroom and plopped me on the scale, I was wearing a light tee and some baggy jeans the scale was on 7stone, I'd lost a pound since I'd last checked. I looked into the mirror, sorry I haven't told you much about myself have I, apart from being abused, il start from the beginning, I have dyslexia and ADHD, and my live pretty much goes down hill from there. my dad left my mum because she was pregnant, the gave birth to me, but didn't have enough money to support us both, she married Gabe, and as I've said, Gabe killed her, leaving me with Gabe he home schooled mea bit, but not much. I suppose I take after my father, I have one picture of my mother, and I look nothing like her, she had pale skin, with long brown hair and Hazel eyes, I on the other hand have, full body, tanned skin, not spray, it's natural if you where wondering, well muscled, cough, six pack cough, raven hair, that CAN'T be tamed and sea green eyes, the colour of the ocean, I think there my best feature. Anyway back to the story, I was gazing into the mirror, when someone slapped my face, it was chad, "come on beautiful," he said "let's get to the bedroom" I winced and they carried me to the bedroom, I closed my eyes and thought of England (mortal instruments quote!) the next day I was sore and lying naked in sheets, I ran to the bathroom and cleaned myself up, it was 6:23, I pulled on my usual clothes, dark black skinny jeans, a black hoodie and sea green tee. I combed my unruly hair and stepped back, there was dry blood on my cheek so I washed it off. There was a line still there from the wound, one more slap and it would open up wider,there was just a small gash now. "Get in here ya lazy sod" bellowed Gabe from the sitting room, I walked over to the door and stepped out. "Get me breakfast" she said menacingly and aimed to slap me, i ducked and headed to the cupboard, pulled out a box of frosts, poured them into a bowl added milk and three tablespoons of sugar. Set it on the table pulled out an apple, and headed to the door, before I knew it, Gabe slapped my, cheek, I felt the cut open back up. great. He kissed me. And pushed me out the door, I wiped my mouth and wiped the blood from my cut. I walked down the street, the school was only a few blacks away, it was 7:00 I was going to be early. A lot of people, especially girls stared at me. Probably because of my cut. I hurried past them, into the school and to the office. "Hello, can I help you dear?" The receptionist asked board. "Erm, I'm new here, I need to get my schedule and books." She looked me up and down, her eyes lingering on my face. "Name." She said shortly "Percy Jackson" I said "age" she said "16" I replied "your locker 777, this is your schedule and books, and if you wait here il get a tour Gide for you." I opened my mouth to explain I didn't need one but- "hi, I'm Annabeth chase, your tour Gide" I looked down and saw the most beautiful girl, I'd ever seen, lightly tanned skin, blonde hair, which hung around her chin in princess curls, and stormy grey eyes, she was gazing into my eyes as if lost, I cleared my throat, she jumped and blushed "shall we get started then?" She nodded and walked away, beckoning for me to follow her, she showed me all the classrooms which I needed, and which happened to all the ones she need to. I was glad I had someone I knew with me. The bell rang. "Come on, let's get to pe." Great, we had pe first, and this school, was focused on swimming, they all must be really good then. I loved water, everything about it. It was so calming. I walked into the pool room with Annabeth by my side, I'd only ever been swimming once, though I was four at the time I could swim the whole pool easily my mum said I did 80laps. I was excited to get started. After we had changed the coach said "Everyone this is a new student, Percy Jackson" I looked around, everyone was stating at me, including the teacher. "He's so hot!" Came a voice from the crowd of people. "Totally mine girls" I hadn't a clue what they were on about, I'd never thought I was 'hot' before. And I wasn't going to start believing it. "Ok class calm down, mr Jackson, is your cheek alright? Do you need it looked at?" I shook my head "it's fine" I said flatly "his voice is amazing! Look at those abs!" Girls shrieked, I sighed and went it sit down. "Are you a swimmer jackson?" I shook my head, "I've only been swimming once, I did 80 laps of the pool, apparently" the coach looked stunned. "How long ago was that jackson? A month, two?" "I looked at the floor, trying to do maths "12 years ago sir" the class was dumbfounded when hand was raised "yes Bradley" the coach sighed "when he was four? Sir he must be lying I've only ever done 20 in a row" I knew everyone thought I was lying I pulled out my phone and tapped a few buttons. "Want to see, my mum recorded it" I pressed play and everyone watched. There was nothing but a blur in the water, and lifeguards rushed around pointing. "Well, Bradley, it seems he wasn't lying" Bradley was now beat red. "How do we know it's him?" I sighed, skipped forward 30 seconds until I came out the pool, everyone could see it was clearly me. "What if-" the class looked at him "shut up brad!" They yelled in unison, I smirked at the expression on his face, he was obviously a swimmer, and he didn't like to be beaten. "Everyone, pick a lane and 5 laps, GO!" He shouted and I scrambled to the water, brad had already dived in. And was half way across the pool. I dived in, my body in a perfect arc. I finished my 5 laps and saw a panting brad, just starting his second. The coach, and everyone apart from brad was staring at me. "Congratulations, you're the new swim team captain." Coach croaked. "WHAT?!" Shouted brad who was just about to start his third lap. "Percy, is the new captain of the swim team, Bradley you're, now seventh position." Bradley moved his jaw up and down, trying to think of something to say. I could tell I had made an enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

I was quite please with myself, to be honest. The look on Bradley's face was priceless. The whole school was laughing at him, including the rest of the swim team, I did feel a little sorry for him though, he didn't do anything wrong, really. The whole day I was swarmed with girls, it was quite annoying actually, I'd never had this much, non harmful attention before. I just kept my head down and made sure very one stayed at least an inch away from me. People didn't realise that whenever someone touched me, or got to close I flinched, i couldn't help it. I tried not to, but it just didn't work. The only person that did seem to notice was my tour guide, Annabeth. She was sweet and beautiful, the only thing I could concentrate on during lessons was not to stare at her. Though she, and the rest of the girls, and a few guys where staring intently at me. By lunch my wound looked a lot better. I just had to continue to wipe dry blood of it every few hours. I sat down at a table and pulled out a book. I wasn't really hungry and I wasn't allowed to eat while Gabe wasn't there. I was immediately joined by Annabeth. I had made her out to be a hard working person who got all the best grades and studied a lot, but that was sweet.

Annabeths pov

I went and joined percy at his table, he wasn't eating and looked puzzled. "Hi" I said nervously, he jumped. "Oh, hi" he replied glancing up at me. His eyes where mesmerising, a deep sea green, swirling like the sea, it almost looked like waves as they swirled around each other. "So.. You want to hang out? Learn a little about each other?" He looked up at me surprised "yeah, why not" and he stood up, I grabbed my sandwich and headed outside, motioning for percy to follow me. We walked to a secluded part of the small wood, where I go and study in peace at lunch times. I sat down on a rock and percy sat on the grass looking up at me. "So tell me about your self, Annabeth chase." He said with his big goofy grin which melted my heart right there and then. "Well, my mum left me when I was born, my dad says it's because she is in the army and never came back, so I like with my dad and my step mum. He re-married thinking she was dead, so I guess she is. I have two step brothers, bobby and Mathew and their really cute. They're six, twins don't you know, my step mum is a pig, but she's nice, just eats a lot. That's my family, I get strait A's and I'm yet to get a score lower that 100. Im a keen architect and I love reading. I have ADHD And dyslexia What about you?" I smiled at him and he smiled back, my heart fluttered. "Well..." He started and scratched his head "my dad left me when in was a baby too, he was in the navy, lost in action I think. My mum was kil- I mean died when I was 5. I only have the recording left of her. I live with my step dad, Gabe he's-" he paused thinking "an alright guy I suppose, just drinks and eats a lot. That's my family history. I have no idea what grade is get because I've never really been to a proper school before, but it guess I'd get f's and scores lower than 13. I love swimming and Marine biology. I also have dyslexia and ADHD. That's me" he finished grimacing. I replied with a nod, lost in thought, he had started to say his mum was killed? By who? When? Where? And why did he falter when he mentioned his set dad? Was his step dad not an 'alright guy?' Did percy not like him? Did he exist? Questions chased themselves around my head until Percy's hand brought me back to my senses. "You lost in your head wise girl?" I raised my eyebrows. He just shrugged "yeah, seaweed brain, just thinking" I smiled he raised an eyebrow. why can everyone do that but me? "What about?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows, and pulling a crazy expression "you.." I replied absentmindedly he snickered "well, that explains why you were in thought so long" he grinned "I...no...wait...what?" I stuttered he rolled around laughing, his shirt came up and I saw a bruise, it wasn't there in swimming. He must of fallen over or something, silly seaweed brain. But I could smell something...it was, concealer! Percy covered up his bruise with concealer and it came off in the water, I was shocked but just played cool, well as Coll as you can be if you're Annabeth chase... He was still laughing so I joined in which made him laugh even longer, until the bell rang for half way through lunch. I jumped up. "I've gotta go Perce, you want to come with?" he stood up reluctantly, a grin still plastered on his face. "depended where wise girl?" He asked shiftily. Pretending to be a hero like, James Bond, his fingers in a gun position. I laughed. To my maths club. He suddenly looked anxious, "I don't have to do maths do I?" I laughed "no. You can just hang out at the back, " I smiled and he relaxed. We walked into the school, people staring at percy and as always, ignoring me. We jogged until we got to the hall, where the rest of the math nerds where. I saw Percy sit down at the back his eyes on me. He was so cute. And do darn sexy. He was the only boy for me.

Percy pov

I watched Annabeth, she was beautiful. Her long blonde princess curls in a messy ponytail. She was anything but blonde. She was so cute. and so darn sexy. Annabeth was the only girl for me. A few moments later the door opened and a girl with long brown, curly hair walked in. She was wearing a shed load, wait two shed loads of make reminded me of something. She was dressed in a bright green, net skirt that barley came up to the middle of her thighs, which where covered in neon pink fish net tights, which matched her top which parley looked like a top. It was neon pink with the caption in black. Can't touch this with the word can't crossed out. She was orange. I've seen lots of orange people in films. Especially Charlie and the chocolate factory. Then it clicked she reminded me of the umpa-lumpers. The neon, pink and green make up didn't work. Her lips were bright pink. Her cheeks where also bright pink. Her eyelids were green and her fake lashes also green. Over all she looked disgusting. Girls looked much better without make up, like Annabeth. "Hey, my names Brittany Romle. What's yours?" I looked over at Annabeth and mouthed, please help. She laughed and turned away. "Percy" I said simply "you're really hot. You know that right? Well I'm really hot too so," she said running her fake, bright green nails up my arm, coming at a rest at my neck "why don't we go out?" She was now sitting on my lap. "Er..no thanks" I said her face turned Stoney " what do you mean, no thanks?" I looked at her "I mean, I wouldn't like to go out with you" and I stood up so she crashed to the floor. I walked over to Annabeth. Between Brittany and maths. I'd choose maths. Annabeth who had been watching the whole thing, smiled "maths over Brittany?" U nodded she laughed. And I was mesmerised with her eyes.


End file.
